Once Upon A Time
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: Once upon a time there was two kings who hated each other. What happens when their kids fall in love with each other? What would the kings do? THALICO! With some Percabeth on it :D
1. Intro

**I do not own Percy Jackson just so you know! **

* * *

><p>Once upon a time Once upon a time there was two kings far far away.<p>

The first one was king Zeus of Greece and the other one was king Hades of Rome.

The two kings wasn't exactly the kind you could call best friends… No! There where pure enemies.

But they where also brothers. Ok they where technically half brothers but that doesn't count!

When they where kids, the only question was; who's gonna be the next king of Greece? The brothers fight until Zeus won. Hades was so mad and jealous that he moved away form the country and moved to Rome where he become the king.

Days become weeks, weeks become months, and months become years and they sill didn't talk to each other, not now ether. The two kings had moved on, got married and got kids.

Lets start with Zeus…He married the wonderful Lilly Grace and got two kids; Jason and Thalia.

Jason was never at home. He always traveled around the world with his girlfriend Piper McLean and his best friend Leo Valdez.

But Thalia, Thalia Grace, princesse of Greece was one of a kind. She never was like any other princesses. One word: Goth. She was goth.

That's the only thing I can describe her.

And well… she was beautiful. She was so beautiful that every prince around the country was willing to marry her but she refused. If she's gonna marry someone, it has to be with someone she loved.

She was also really jealous of Jason because he could travel around the world and she was stuck being inside the country and never go anywhere without her father or mother.

Zeus never let her daughter walk away alone. He had a vision; _The daughter of the king of Greece will fall in love with the son of his brother._ This got Zeus mad because he knew he meant Hades and he also knew that he had a son about her age.

He promised himself that he never ever gonna let his daughter walk out of this country without his permission.

But there was something he didn't know.

The princesse of Greece was always clever and she always had a plan on her mind. You never know what she can do…

Ok… we can come back to her but now lets move on to the king of Rome.

Just like Zeus, Hades married Marie di Angelo and also got two kids; Bianca and Nico.

But the worst part of their story was when Marie and Bianca died in a terrible accident in Paris.

Both Hades and Nico was crushed and the king got crazy.

A few years later, Hades got remarried and married the beautiful Persephone; the princesse of France. She is a really god stepmother to Nico but she could never replace her over his mother.

After Marie and Bianca's death, Nico di Angelo had become a snob. He hated everything and everybody in his life. But he was good looking, indeed. He had a lot of girlfriend but he always bumped them all. He said he never wanted a new girlfriend and never get married. He would never feel love never again. But that changed when SHE came to town…

* * *

><p><strong>Soo...<strong>

**Ok so this was my first story I've ever write! I'm also new here so please be kind and review and tell me what you think! ****Thank you! It's gonna be a 2nd chapter I think, tell me if you want me to continue :D**

**Bye! **

**-SuperWaly- **


	2. Cousin chat

Thalia's POV

I woke up and felt amazing. Today's my 16th birthday!

When I open my eyes I saw two faces looking down at me; mom and dad.

"Happy Birthday, Honey!" They both said. I smiled and was about to hug them but something was in the way. Breakfast on bed. Awesome!

I just snapped my fingers and the board was gone. Thank you daddy for giving me some of your magic!** (AN: I forgot to tell you that both Zeus and Hades can do magic. One has dark magic and the other not. Guess who have what?) **

I hugged them both.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed.

"Oh! This is just the beginning" My mom informed me with a smile playing on her lips.

She look my hands and put something on them. OMG! It's her neckless!

"Mom! I can't take this" I said as I was about to give it to her but she just shook her head.

"This neckless has gone from generations to generations and now I wanna give it to you! Maybe someday you have a daughter of your own and give it to her" When she was finished, I had tears in my eyes.I heard my dad snort and then I rolled m eyes.

I hugged her once more and looked back at my dad. He just smiled.

"Ok my gift is simple. I'm gonna give you 1 wish that you can pick yourself. You can decide until breakfast downstairs" He said.

Wait he really said that? I screamed and jumped out of my bed and gave him a tight hug.

"OMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU BOTH! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I yelled.

They both laughed and I smiled.

"Ok we'll be down stairs if you need us" And with that they where gone. I got up and walked down to my closet and changed.

I wore my favorite green day t-skirt, some black skinny jeans and some grey converse.

As I walked down the stair I though about what I wanna use the wish for…Everything! He said everything!

Everyone I passed bowed to me and wished me a happy birthed and I smiled. Being a princesse is awesome!

* * *

><p>"Ok so what is your wish?" My dad asked. I thought for a second and smiled.<p>

"You said everything everything right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I wish for to travel somewhere" I said. What? It's just Jason who can travel!

My dad's eyes got wide

"Where? France? Spain?" Dad said.

I smiled.

"Rome.." I finally said. Both mom and dad didn't say anything.

"No" My dad said."No?"

"No I said!"

"You said everything!"

"Well not that!"

"Honey! It's her birthday! You have to let her go! I know you hate Hades but don't think of taking that out of our daughter! " My mom yelled. Wow! I've never seen her mad before. I could see that dad yelped and crimped in his seat.

"But!-"

"No buts! Honey of curse you can go to Rome. But you know you have to meet the royal family there? It's a tradition." My mom said sweet to me. I smiled.

"Great! Can we tell Uncle Poseidon this? He lives near Rome so can't he just tell them that where coming?" I asked.

"Of curse! Zeus? Can't you just go and call him and tell him where coming?" My asked sweetly.

We all knew that my dad would melt for that and of curse said:"Sure honey. Give me a second" And with a snap, he was gone.

I laughed and hugged mom.

"Thank you" I whispered to her. She hugged e back.

"Anytime sweetie" She said back.

After 10 minutes or so, dad came back and sat on a chair. He sighted.

"I just talked to your uncle and he's gonna inform the king" He said.

"Thank you so much daddy! I love you" And with that, I ran up to my room to get packed.

An hour or two later I was finished and decided to call my cousin; Percy Jackson who was uncle Poseidon's son. He was in Rome

right now and I think he was the best friend with the prince of Rome. I think his name was Nico di Angelo. Well then I'm gonna meet him anyways so who cares? I found my phone and called Percy.

_"Hello?"_ He asked.

"Seaweed Brain! Hi!" I yelled through the phone.

_"Ahhhh! Thalia Grace! I'm gonna kill you"_ I laughed.

"You wish.."

"_What's up?"_

"The usual… Now enough chit chat. Give me all the details from Rome!"

_"Well…. the king is gonna threw a ball or something for a family who's gonna visit Rome. Properly some spoiled bitches… Who's gonna come again Nico?_" So the prince is there?

I heard someone laugh at the background.

_"Some spoiled bitched huh? Greece! It's the princesse of Greece's birthday and she wanna come here and since my dad is a gentleman he wanted to do something good for her" _

Aww! Well that was nice of them.. Even though I don't like balls but….

_"Like I said: Spoiled Bitches"_ Percy said. So he's calling me a bitch huh?

I think Nico got the idea because he start laughing as hard as I did. Percy, being a seaweed brain, didn't get it. I could hear the confusion in his voice.

_"What?" _He yelled.

_"Percy? Who are you talking to?" _I heard the prince say.

_"Thalia Grace of curse! I told you"_ Percy said.

_"And she is?_"

_"Don't be stupid! She's the princesse of- oh!"_ I laughed even harder.

"_Did I just call you a bitch?" _Percy asked guilty.

"Yes you did" I answered.

_"Sorry…."_

"Nah it's cool. But your gonna get it when I get there" He gulped at that.

_"Your coming? What about your father? I though he hated the king?"_

"I'm his little girl remember? He'll do everything to me" I heard someone fake cough so it sounded like 'Daddy's girl'. I frowned.

"Shut up, Prince Charming!" I yelled.

_"Thalia! He hates it when someone is calling him that!_" Percy warned.

"Oh, then he's gonna love it when I come to visit then" I said and smirked. I then hung up, took my bags and walked out of my room.

Rome. Here I come!

* * *

><p><strong>2nd chapter done! Hope you like it! It makes me happy if you guys review :D<strong>

**Bye for now :D**

**-SuperWaly-**


	3. What have I done

Nico's POV

"So where really gonna have this ball? Why I HATE BALLS!" I wined to my father as we ate.

"Because we are going to have visitors and it's the princesse's birthday, that's why" My dad replied.

"And you gonna be a gentleman and make her feel welcome"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm the king and your the prince"

"Fine! But if she's ugly then I refuse" Dad didn't reply. I sighted.

"Can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes and can you get Persephone for me?" I nodded and then walk out of the castle.

"Persephone? Dad want's to see you" I informed her as I walked into the garden.

"Oh ok thank you Nico" She said and walked into the castle.

* * *

><p>I took a walk into town and just looked around.<p>

Then I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Yes daddy. I'm at town, don't worry. I meet you guys in 5 ok. Bye daddy. Love you"

She was beautiful. She had beautiful black hair that fell perfectly down her shoulders and those amazing electric blue eyes I've ever seen.

She saw me looking and blushed. I felt myself walking toward her.

"Hi" I said as I reached her.

"Hi to you too" The girl said with the beautiful voice of hers.

"Your new?"

"Yeah. I'm just visiting so…"

"I could follow your around if you want to" I offered but she shook her head. I was confused. Never, and I mean NEVER have anybody turned me down. Wow. This beautiful girl was special.

"Thanks, but I can't. I have to meat up with my family" She said and looked very sorry.

I just nodded and took her hand.

"Until next time" I said and kissed her hand. She smiled and blushed.

"Good bye!" And with that said, she waved at me and look up her phone. Even her walking was beautiful. She turned and I swear my heart skipped a bit. She smiled at me and I returned it.

That voice seemed so familiar, was my only thought but I just shrugged it of and began to walk back to the castle…

* * *

><p>I saw a car that defiantly wasn't ours. There here then. I sighted. Here goes nothing. I walked in and saw my dad taking to someone, a man and a woman.<p>

"There you are!" Dad yelled as he saw me.

I walked toward them.

"Zeus, Lilly. This is my son Nico di Angelo, prince of Rome. Nico this is the king and queen of Greece" My dad introduced.

I shook hands with Zeus and I tried so hard not to wince at the pain and I kissed Lilly hand.

I heard someone yelling behind me.

"The princesse is her!" I sighted and turned and I swear that my jaw dropped down to the ground…

"You!" We both yelled.

The princesse was no other than that girl I met in town. Ew! I'm head over heels for the princesse of Greece.

"You two know each other" Zeus said in a harsh voice.

"We just met" The princesse whispered as she walked toward us.

What was her name again? Oh! Thalia was it! She turned to my dad.

"Thalia Grace" She said to him and smiled. My dad smiled back. Wait! Did he just smile! He haven't smiled since my mom….. never mind.

"Hades" Dad said and kissed her hand.

"Nico? Could you follow this beautiful girl to her room?" Dad said and smiled again. What's up with the smiling.

"Uh? Sure! Of curse!" I said. Dad smirked. WHAT NOW!

"Come on, princesse" I whispered to Thalia, grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

I could hear someone yelling. What's happening now? Like Thalia read my thoughts she whispered:

"You know that mine and your dad are enemies right? They hate their guts. My dad hates you, I think and I don't know with our father but he seemed nice" She smiled at that. I felt like I was about to melt, that beautiful was her smile too.

"Oh? I didn't know that!" i said. She laughed.

"Why do they hate each other?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I don't know" She answered.

"Theres a question that have bothered me since I met you here"

"And that would be?"

"Why didn't you tell me who you where?"

"You never asked" Was her only reply.

I looked down and blushed. We where still holding hands! I quickly pulled away and I saw her blush.

We walked in silence until we reached her room.

"Her we are" I said and I opened the door. Thalia gasped and I have to say I was shocked as well. I've forgot how it was here! The room was huge! It was painted light blue and the bed was black. It was a king sized bed. It was a huge window between the bed and the bathroom. It was also other stuff there but I don't want to bore you to death.

"This is so beautiful!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you" I whispered hoping that she didn't hear that but I was wrong. She turned toward me in shook

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing! I'll see you later at the ball! Happy Birthday by the way!" I yelled and I began to run up the stairs and I slammed my bedroom door.

What have I done!

* * *

><p><strong>End of another chapter! Review please and tell me what you think! <strong>

**Peace out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	4. Take their breath away

Thalia's POV

When Nico opened the door to the room, I can't lie. I gasped.

Yes me, Thalia Grace gasped.

This was just so beautiful** (AN: Gave you the description in the last chapter)**

"This is so beautiful!" I exclaimed. I hear Nico whisper something like he didn't want me to hear me but he was wrong. He said:

"Not as beautiful as you" I turned to him in shook and he looked nervous.

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief. Did he just call me beautiful? Was he serious?

"Nothing! I'll see you later at the ball! Happy Birthday by the way" He yelled and began to run up the stairs.

What was that all about?

I just shook my head and walked in into the room to unpack.

When I was done I just looked around the castle. This is just so AMAZING! It's like over hundred rooms, and I even found the ballroom!

Then a thought popped up in my head.

OMG! I don't have a dress! What do I do now?

Normally, this don't bother me but now it does!

I asked one of the maidens where my parents room where and I ran as fast as I could.

"MOM!" I yelled at here when I reached their room. She jumped and turned.

"What in the world is it?" She asked me. I was about to answer but I had to catch my breath.

"I…Don't…Have…A…Dress…For…The…Ball" I said between breaths. Mom smiled.

"I know you don't" Was her only reply. Now I was confused. How did she know? She stood up and walked over to her closet.

"That's why your gonna take one of my dresses" She said.

First the neckless and now the dress. This is just to much!

"Mommy! This is just to much! You don't have to do this for me" I tried but she just waved her hand like to shut me up.

"Nonsens! Now where did I put it? Ah, here it is" She announced.

I sighted but then gasped when I saw the dress.

It was a modern, ruffle black dress that reached to the floor, with a sweetheart neckline and was decorated with dreads and sequins.

"It's so beautiful" I gasped out.

Mom just smiled and handed me the dress.

"That's why your gonna wear it sweetheart"

"Now put it on! I wanna see how you look in it" She demanded.

I sighted and walked into the bathroom.

Once I came out of the room, mom gasped.

"You look so gorgeous, honey! Your gonna take all the boys' breath away! " She exclaimed.

I smiled. Then I heard someone say something behind me.

"I don't mind if you do that." I turned and saw my dad at the door, hiding a smile.

He walked toward me.

"You look beautiful, princesse" He whispered. I gave him a tight hug.

"Thank you" I replied back.

"The ball is in 2 hours so you better go upstairs and get ready" Mom informed me. I nodded.

I changed, hugged them both again and walked out the room, and up toward my room.

Being me, I really don't use that long to get dressed so I got plenty of time.

As I walked around this place I heard someone yelling my name. Someone I really knew very well.

"Thalia Grace! So you actually came!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is really short but... Anyways!<strong>

**I wanna thank Goddess of Revenge and Read-a-holic2200 for being the first ones to review my story! **

**I really appreciate it :D **

**Thank you so much! 3 **

**The 5th chapter are gonna be the ball, I think :D**

**See ya next time!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	5. The ball!

Thalia's POV

"Thalia Grace! So you actually came" I turned and faced a guy with jet-black hair and sea green eyes. I smiled.

"You really didn't believe me? I'm hurt. You know me better than that" I said as I pretended to be hurt.

I walked closer to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Percy Jackson" I whispered to him.

"Right back to you, Drama Queen" He said.

Then I remembered something. I smacked him in the back of his head. He yelped.

"Hey! What was that all about" He yelled as he rubbed at the place I smacked him.

"For calling me a spoiled bitch! I told you your gonna get it" I answered as I smirked at him. His face fell.

"I said 'I'm sorry'" He defended himself.

"Doesn't help"

"Fine! But why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside and get ready for the ball or something?"

"I should but it's like 2 hours till then so I've got plenty of time"

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Of curse! I mean I'm like best friend's with the prince of this country and family with the visitors. And I kind of like balls" He answered. I laughed.

"Your so gay!"

".not!"

"Yes you are"

"No!"

We continued like this till the clock was 8:30. Oh shit! I'm late

"Percy! I have to go. I'm totally late. See you at the ball" He didn't reply because I was already on my way up to the castle.

When I reached my bedroom, I grabbed the black dress mom gave me, put it on and walked into the bathroom. There I took on some makeup and did my hair. I didn't want to make a huge deal about my hair, just straighten my it a little bit. When I was done i walked out of the bathroom, I saw something laying on the bed. Shoes? They weren't there when I came, where they? I just shrugged that off and looked at the shoes. They where just some simple black high heels but they matched the dress perfectly! I put them on and walked out of the room.

I looked at the clock. 9:23! Ok, now I'm really late!

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Being as late as I was, you really get the peoples attention. Everyone looked at me and gasped. I blushed and walked down the stairs. I saw Nico and he looked like he was about to faint. That made me blush even more.<p>

Percy came toward me and smiled.

He took my hand and helped me down the last few steps.

"You look amazing, Thalia" He whispered. I smiled.

"Thank you. You don't look as bad yourself" I complimented.

He was wearing a black suit like every other boy/man here.

"Thanks" He said.

"Can you give me the honor to be the first to dance with you?" He asked.

"Of curse" Was my only reply.

That night; I danced with Percy (of curse), my dad, even Hades and a guy I didn't know, I think his name was Connor Stoll or something.

Besides Nico and Percy **(AN: Percy is the prince of Atlantis.. Ironic I know… ),** I really didn't know any other royal kids.

Connor wasn't a prince or anything, he just likes to party.

Then I saw someone, Selina Beauregard, princesse of France **(AN: And she's kind of Persephone's baby sister…) **

She saw me and squealed, causing the girls she sat with to yelp.

"Selina!" A girl with blond princesse curls and stormy grey eyes yelled at her.

"Sorry! But look!" Selina pointed at me after she said it.

The girls turned and faced me. I walked toward them.

"Um…. Hi" I said and gave them a awkward smile.

"Hi" They said back.

Selina was about to say something but I cut her off.

"One squeal or something like that, and I'll cut your throat!" I threatened. She shut up.

The blond girl looked impressed.

"Impressive! I think your the first one to really shut Selina up" She said.

"Hey!" Selina yelled. We rolled our eyes.

"I'm Annabeth by the way. Annabeth Chase" The blind said.

"Thalia Grace" I replied and we shook hands.

I looked at the other girls.

"Juniper" Said the girl with the spring green dress decorated with flowers.** (AN: Funny since she's a wood nymph in the book and…. Ok I'm leaving!) **I smiled.

"Katie Gardner" Said the other girl with the light blue dress.

"Hi again" I said.

After a random talk, I asked.

"So, who did you guys come with to this ball?" Selina was first to answer.

"Well, I came here with my HUSBAND Charles Beckendorf!"

"OMG! You married Beckendorf?" I yelled. She nodded.

When I visited France, Selina and Beckendorf where dating and I new that someday they would get married but not this soon!

"That's awesome! Congrats! When did you get married?"

"2 months ago" I smiled and hugged her.

"I came here with my fiance Travis Stoll" Katie said. Stoll? Where did I remember that from?

"Do you know a certain Connor Stoll?" I asked.

"Yes he's my brother in law" Katie said.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just danced with him" She gasped after I said that and turned me around.

"Um… What are you doing?" I asked.

"You do know that the Stoll brothers are the best at pranks, right? Oh good, he didn't do anything to you" Now I was confused.

"Anyways…. What about you Juniper"

"I came here with my boyfriend Grover Underwood and my daughter Nirvana but I really don't know where they are" She said.

"Nirvana? Like the band Nirvana?"

"There's a band?"

"Yes…."

"Then no"

"Ok? Annabeth?"

"I'm going solo tonight" She said. Finally someone normal!

"What about you Thalia?" Selina asked.

"Same as Annabeth" I replied.

"Oh come on! What about you and that hottie over there?" She pointed at Percy who was talking to Nico.

I laughed.

"Who? Percy?" She nodded.

"Ew!" I yelled.

"What!"

"He's my cousin!" I could see that Annabeth looked relieved. I look back at Percy and I saw that he was looking our direction.

Correction, he was looking at Annabeth. I smirked.

"I'll be right back" I told the girls. I walked toward Percy.

"So you like her, don't you?" He blushed.

"I don't know what your talking about" He strutted.

"Oh come on! I know you like Annabeth, just admit it!"

"Fine! I do! And so what!"

"Go ask her to dance or something"

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Believe me, she does"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, I know" And with that said, I walked back to the girls.

They gave me a question looks but I just shook my hand.

After a wile, I heard someone say something behind me.

"Um… Annabeth? Do want to dance or something?" So he didn't chicken out? Annabeth's face lid up a bit.

"Sure" She answered and walked away with Percy.

She turned toward us and we gave her thumbs up for good luck.

"They look so cute together!" Selina squealed. I gave her a glare.

"What did I say! Do you want me to cut your throat?" I snapped.

"Sorry!"

"Thalia?" Someone said. I looked at the girls and their eyes got wide. I turned and I faced Nico.

"Can I borrow the princesse for a second?" He asked.

"Yes, go ahead" Katie answered. I gave her a glare and walked away with Nico.

"Yes?" I asked as we stopped walking.

"Do you wanna dance?" Oh crap!

"Um… yes" I finally replied. He smiled.

He took one of my hands and put one of his on my waist. After a wile's silence, he finally spoke.

"Thalia?" I looked up. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I really, and I mean really like you" I blushed but didn't say anything.

I looked at the floor all the time.

Suddenly I felt some warm lips touching mine. Oh no! His kissing me. I felt my self kissing him back. No I can't do this! I thought to myself and quickly pulled back. He looked at me, confused.

"Nico… I can't…" I whispered and began to run. Away from him and away from everybody...

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! <strong>

**-SuperWaly-**


	6. Crazy cousins

Nico's POV

Well this sucks!

Thalia hates me and even the whole world hates me.

Apparently, I'm now known as the guy who made the prettiest girl in the world cry at her own birthday! Stupid way to hate a person, if you ask me…

I sighted.

I was laying in my bed, not wanting to go down for breakfast, but I did.

There I met my dad, Lilly, Persephone, a really angry Zeus and a really upset little Thalia.

Zeus gave me a death glare when I sat beside him.

I don't blame him.

Yesterday, the son of his enemy kissed his daughter.

But the thing that shocked me the most was that the princesse kissed me BACK! Did she like me? Did it mean anything to her? Urg! I hate it when I don't know things!

There was an awkward silence between us.

When I was done eating, I walked out of the room and out out of the castle.

I just walked around the kingdom, when suddenly someone punched me in the face!

"What the fuck!" I yelled and looked up to see a very angry Percy Jackson.

"What the- what was that all about?"

"That was for making my cousin cry at her own BIRTHDAY!" I yelled the last part. Oh no, not him too!

There was a girl behind him. The girl that made him ditch me at the ball yesterday.

"Perseus Jackson! It's not his fault! Just stop it!" She said at Percy.

He murmur something but I didn't hear it. He turned to the blond girl.

"Fine" He yelled. He turned to me again and gave me a death glare.

"I'm not done with you" He hissed. I yelped a bit. He took the girls hand and walked away.

WOW! cousins can be really, really crazy sometimes…..

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know! But I haven't had time to write anything because of school and exams and stuff...<strong>

**Anyways... What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I love feedbacks! **

**Peace out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	7. Broken Teeth and Surprise Visit

**Nico's POV**

Broken teeth.

That's what I have.

Broken teeth.

Perseus jackson broke almost all my teeth. Just unbelievable great!

«Sorry, Your Majesty» Our private doctor Omar tells me.

«But- AAAAA» I yell in pain and shut up.

«You can't say a word in about» He looks at his papers «3 weeks»

I'm about to say something but he just shakes his head to say no.

«Again, I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Here» Omar gave me a mini board.

«Use this when you talk to someone» and he was gone.

Great. Now I can't talk either. What am i gonna do now?

«Get off me!" I hear someone yell. Wait! Thalia?

«The prince does not want to be disturbed» One of my guards says.

«Well I give a damn, now let me in!» Thalia yells. Wow she have the guts. I like it!

«Sorry» the guard says.

«Then i have no choice» I hear a thump and glass brake and a second later, Thalia show up on my door way.

«A word and your gonna end up like him» She threaten.

I hold my hands up in surrender. I write something on the board and show it to Thalia.

«Can't talk? Yeah right! Prove it» She says like it was a joke. I shake my head.

«Then i don't believe you» I sight and show my teeth.

She gasp and has her hands over her mouth.

«What happend? Who did this to you?» She whisper. I write down 'a certain cousin of yours'

«Percy?» I nod.

«How can he do this? To his own best friend!» I look down at my feet. Oh if she new…

I felt someone sit beside me. I don't want to look her.

«Nico» Thalia says softly.

«Nico, look at me!» She demands.

I so want to obey, but i didn't. I felt her take my chin and pull it up toward hers.

She looks so beautiful.

«You have really beautiful eyes» She whisper.

I look into her beautiful electric blue eyes.

Then, out of the blue, I kiss her. And she kiss me back!

Her hands move from my chin to round my neck and mine around her tiny waist.

I didn't know how it happen, but suddenly Thalia is laying on my bed, with me on top off her!

I move from her lips to down her neck and she moan.

I smirk and continue.

I smash her lips on mine again and we stay like this for a wile.

When we pull away, we where breathing really hard and Thalia smirk.

I get off her and I smirk myself.

«I have to go now. See you sometimes, get well» Thalia says as she blush.

She looks so cute when she blush.

She is about to walk toward the door but I grab her hand and she turns toward me.

Without even thinking, I kiss her again.

When we pull away, I write down something on the board.

It says: 'Thalia Nicole Grace, will you be my girlfriend?' This is not how I imagine to ask a girl on but eh! who cares?

She smiles and whisper: «Yes» And walk toward the door, open it and disappear.

I lay on my bed, smiling like crazy.

Maybe good things happen when you have broken teeth.

I need to have more visits from her…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back! <strong>

**Sorry for not updating for a wile, but I got buzzy with school and stuff... **

**Anyways!**

**I got Thalia and Nico together! Yay! xD Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW! 3 **

**It makes me always happy :)**

**Peace out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	8. Goodbye

**Thalia's POV**

When I wake up today I feel great.

Did I really kiss Nico yesterday? Nico di Angelo, prince of Rome? Of curse I did. You haven't felt like this is you didn't, my mind say.

Does this mean that we're dating? I ask. Duh! Of curse. I smile.

I'm hungry…

Then, if he read my mind, Nico came in with a board with food.

"Thought might you you'd be hungry" He say.

"I thought you couldn't talk?" I ask.

"Not really, but who cares?" When he says that, he yelps.

"I care!" I yell. I thought about what I say and blush. Nico grins.

"You do?" That made me blush even redder.

"Yeah, I mean…" I cut myself off. He smirk at me and sit beside me at the bed.

"Your cute when you blush" He whisper in my ear. I shiver at the feeling. He pull me closer and kiss my hair. I smile.

"Thank you for the food by the way" I say and kiss him on the lips. It was just a short, sweet kiss but it was nice.

"Your welcome. That's what boyfriends do, right?" Nico say when we pull apart.

I stood up and walk toward my dresser.

"Still, it was really cute" I say. I turn toward him and see him look at me. I blush.

"Um… do you mind?" I ask. He looks at the clothes in my hand and blush.

"Oh yeah, sure. See you downstairs" He murmur and walks toward the door.

I roll my eyes and change. I wear a black t-skirt that say 'Death to Barbie', some black skinny jeans and my same old grey converse. I just put my hair in a messy ponytail and put on some makeup.

When I was happy with myself, I walk out of the room. When I open the door I hear someone hit it and I also hear someone yelp.

"OMG! I'M SO SORRY NICO!" I yell and help him up from the ground. He groan.

"It's ok" He murmur and rubs his head.

"What where you doing? You told me you'll wait downstairs!" I demand.

"Well I um… Was just checking if you where fine"

"In a bedroom?"

"You never know…"

"You weren't looking at me, where you?" He looks down at his feet.

"You did!" I yell. "No! I just-" He didn't finish because I cut him off by laughing.

"Who... knew... that... the... prince... of... Rome... could... be... such... a... pervert?" I say between laughs.

"And who knew that the princesse of Greece could be so hot?" I blush.

"I'm not" I say, still blushing.

Nico took my hand and kiss it.

"Yes you are" He whisper.

"Your such a gentleman!" I squeal. Wow! Me squealing? That's so unnormal…

"My father raised me well" Nico say.

"WELL NOT WELL ENOUGH!" I hear a familiar voice yell behind me. We turn and see my dad and Hades there? Why are they here?

"What is that supposed to mean!" Hades yell.

"You know as hell what I'm talking about!" Dad yells back at him.

"No I don't!" Hades thunder back.

"To bad" Dad say and turn toward us again.

"Get off of my daughter!" He yell.

"Why should he?" I ask.

"He's not allowed to touch you!"

"Why not!"

"Because he's his son!" He points at Hades.

"Hey!" Hades yell. insulated. Dad rolls his eyes.

"Where going home and you are coming with us" Dad demands. I cross my arms.

"NO!" I scream.

"Yes you are! Now pack your bags before anybody gets hurt"

"You can't make me"

"Really? Why is that so?"

"I'm 16! I practically an adult! I can do whatever I want!"

"No you can't. You still a little kid"

I felt someone touch my hand. I look and see Nico with a sad look in his eyes.

"Thalia" He warns. "Just go with them. You can visit anytime soon. I love you so much, now go" I can hear the hurt in his voice.

Tears fell from my eyes.

I pull him closer and kiss him with all the passion I have left in me. He kiss me back with the same might. Someone pull us apart.

"Get of me!" I scream at my father.

He let me go and I turn toward him.

"I HATE YOU!" I scream at him and ran away from the all. Tears still running down my face.

I ran out of the castle. Suddenly, I ran into someone. Literately. I look down to see who it was and hug him.

"Hey! What's wrong Thals? Did Nico hurt you again? I'm so gonna kill him" Percy say and began to walk toward the castle but I grab him by the wrist.

"No! Don't do it! It's not Nico's fault, it's my dad's" I whimper.

"Why? What happend?"

"Where leaving..."

There is a huge silence between us.

"Why?" Percy finally say.

"Because he found out that I'm dating Nico" I answer.

"You and Nico? Dating? How did that happend?"

"Long story"

"So your leaving?" Percy ask.

"I guess so.. I hate my dad for it. I mean. Just now that it ended good with me and Nico, he had to ruin it" I say.

"Then I have to say goodbye for now" He whisper. I begin to cry and he hugs me again.

"Shh! Don't cry, I'll see you again. I can visit Greece or something. Wouldn't that be great?" I nod.

"Then go now before your dad kills me or something" I gave him one last hug and walks toward the caste again.

I turn and yell: "Bye!" He wave at me.

I turn and begin to walk again.

Then I remember something. I turn again.

"Tell Annabeth I said 'Hi!'" I yell and smirk. Percy blush and walk away.

Why do I have the feeling that this is the last time I'm gonna see him again? Actually, everybody I've met here? Curse you father for taking away all the people I love and care about!

When I'm done packing I walk out of the castle again.

I want so badly to see Nico but I don't have the heart to tell him goodbye.

I turn toward his room and there he stand, with the same sad look like before and wave at me. I wave back and with one last look, I walk toward the car, open the door and hop inside.

'Goodbye, Nico' was my last though as we drive away. 'Possible forever… '

* * *

><p><strong>Aww :( Poor Thalico.<strong>

**Anyways! What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! I won't bite xD **

**The next chapter will be much better! :) **

**Yours truly **

**-SuperWaly-**

**3 **


	9. Authors Note:The End?

**GoodDay my fellas! 3 **

**I'm sorry you guys thought this was a new chapter but don't get mad at me now but I think I'm gonna end it here... BUT I'm gonna make a Sequel for this story so don't worry :) Follow my Profile and I properly gonna upload the Sequel fast (when I get some ideas xD)**

**And for you who has reviewed this story:**

**Read-a-holic2200**

**Goddess of Revenge**

**MyNameIsAwesome**

**Vaalee Oo**

**PoseidonChick13**

**GreekCowgirl**

**Becca h**

**Thalico**

**ffsah1**

**ThaliaDiAngelo**

**(No Name xD)**

**babycakes2222**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT AND I LOVE YOU GUY SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 3 3 3**

**See you guys anytime soon with a new story! **

**Peace and love! *PeaceSign***

**-SuperWaly-**


End file.
